


A Hunter's Best Friend

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk one night and prays to Gabriel. Gabriel meets up with him, and they realize they share feelings that weren't clear before. Set after 5x08 Changing Channels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun, wasn't originally going to post it, but I decided to give one chapter a shot. If you guys like it I'll keep on updating! Let me know!

            He never meant for it to happen. Too much beer, being scared about the Apocalypse, worried about Dean, himself… Sam didn’t even think about the consequences.

            “Gabriel. If you can hear me, or… Whatever… I know I’m probably the last person you wanna hear from, but… We might need help here, and… I don’t have any other options.” Sam rubbed his big hands together. Sure, he prayed pretty regularly, but never to anyone, unless he had to call Castiel… Which was pointless, considering Cass barely spoke to anyone but Dean since they confessed their love for one another.

            The large man sighed and rose from the bed, pouring himself another glass of the burning whiskey. “Screw it.” He grumbled, tossing it back. “Screw what, Sammy-boy?” Sam choked on the alcohol and looked over. The short archangel was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and eyes glinting golden. Sam wiped his mouth, still coughing. “Jesus, a little warning.”

“You prayed to me, bucko. No holy oil around, huh?” He asked, checking the floor around him. “No, no… I just…” Sam looked down at his glass. “I don’t know why I prayed to you, actually.”

“Because you’re drunk. Which is odd… Where’s Dean? Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad he hasn’t attempted to stab me from the shadows yet… But he normally doesn’t let little Sam out of his sight.” Sam slumped at the table. “He’s out on a date.” Gabriel snorted. “A one night stand? Drowning his fears in booze and women?” The tall man gave one short chortle. “No. Well, probably… But not a woman. Castiel.” Gabriel straightened up. “Did you say Castiel? My little brother?” Sam nodded slowly. He poured another glass and slid it across the table, raising his eyes to meet Gabriel’s for the first time that night. The angel gave an honest, but sad smile and sat down, taking it and tossing it back as Sam drank straight from the bottle. “So my brother and yours… An item? I wouldn’t think Dean would be into that.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno. Didn’t think he was into guys. Or non-humans.” Sam snorted, taking another swig. “Dean can surprise you sometimes.”

“What about you, Sam?” The sudden change in Gabriel’s tone made Sam look up. “What?”

“What. About. You? You seem to be full of surprises tonight too.”

“Yeah? Like what.” Gabriel rose and pulled the bottle from Sam’s hand. “You don’t drink this much.” He took a swig from it and set it back down in front of the hunched man. “And you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, Dean does.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sammy.” Sam looked up at him, his words stuck in his throat. He was going to scold him for using Dean’s nickname, or tell him he wasn’t lying, but there was something there, shimmering just under the surface of Gabriel’s ever-smirking face. “I—I don’t, not really. You’re a pain in the ass… But you’ve never lied to me. You’ve never hurt me without fixing it.”

“I killed your brother a hundred times in a row.”

“But you brought him back when I asked.”

“You gave me the puppy dog eyes. How can I resist a big ole Sasquatch with eyes like yours?” Gabriel sat then, closer to Sam. “Tell me why you chose to say my name in prayer tonight… I know you pray every day… But… Why to me?” Sam looked up, truly unsure how to answer. “I don’t know. I guess it just came out.”

“Well, what was on your mind? You said you needed help.”

“Because I’m weak.” Gabriel’s shoulders dropped a few inches, his smile fading. “How are you weak?” Sam stayed silent, staring at the amber liquid in the bottle. Gabriel reached over. “I may not charge by the hour, but I don’t have all night, Sam… Why are you weak?”

“Because I’m jealous of Dean, and started drinking. Because I gave in to Ruby. Because I’m thinking of saying yes to Lucifer.” He finally growled out, frustrated. “Not that you care. You’ve got a hand in this too, I don’t even know why I called you down here, you just want me to say yes anyway… Go away.” He rose, taking a long drink and heading toward the bed. Gabriel was in front of him in a second, their chests touching. The archangel craned his neck up to look at Sam’s face, and for a brief moment Sam saw, on the wall behind him, the shadow of enormous wings, three on each side, stretching past the span of the room. He swallowed hard; aware this small man could destroy him with a simple snap.

The angel hid his wings then, seeing the fear flash in Sam’s face. He set his hand on the center of the hunters chest. “You called me, Sam. Now sit back down and talk to me.” He gave a small shove, but it still sent Sam toppling onto the bed behind him. Gabriel sat on the other, curling his legs up. “First things first… My brother. I know you don’t want to say yes to him, I get it, Sam. I can’t imagine killing my brother… My big brothers are my favorite people in the whole world, and… I hate the idea of them murdering each other. We have a conflict of interest yeah, because you don’t wanna kill your brother… I don’t want mine killed anymore… But, there could be another way. I’ve been searching for it since you guys trapped me in that holy fire.” Sam looked up quickly. “Have you found anything?” Gabriel shook his head. “No, it looks like all roads lead to the prizefight.” Sam visibly deflated, looking back down and taking another swill of the whiskey. “But. I’m still looking.”

“Why? Why bother? You say you know we’re gonna say yes anyway, so what does it matter?”

            Gabriel was silent a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. He withdrew a chocolate bar from his shirt pocket and opened it, chewing quietly. “You feel weak for giving in to Ruby.” He said then, changing the topic. “Why?”

“Because everyone tried to stop me. They all saw what she was doing except me.”

“She had you high on demon blood, Sammy.”

“Does that matter? Dean detoxed me.”

“Dean is an idiot.” Gabriel snapped harshly. “He could have killed you doing that.”

“He was trying to save me.”

“Sure, right. And he ended up pushing you farther away by calling you a monster.” Sam grimaced a little at the memory. “He was right.”

“How?” Gabriel sighed, frustrated. “You really are impossible to talk to, you clumsy giant.” Sam gave him an annoyed look and Gabriel cracked a wide grin. It faded quickly though, and he leaned back on his hands, chewing another bite of chocolate as he thought. “Dean screwed up trying to help you, kiddo. Big time. He could have pulled you away from Ruby, had you go after Lilith in a safe place, where you wouldn’t have broken the final seal… You’re both responsible for starting the Apocalypse, and neither of you are. Because my family, those stupid, arrogant, assholes, wanted it started. Even if you hadn’t killed her that night, Sam, if you’d gone with Dean and told Ruby to stick it where the sun don’t shine, they would have found a way… So beating yourself up over it is stupid. Probably the dumbest thing in that list you gave me of things to feel weak for.”

            Both men sat quietly for a long moment, each in their own world. “I thought you had things to do.” Sam finally said, his quiet voice not fitting his enormous stature. “They can wait. Every hunter needs an angel.” Sam looked up, his eyes tired. “Yeah… We have one. Not you.” Gabriel smiled and clicked his tongue. “Dean has one.” Sam looked back down. “Why do you feel weak for jealousy, Sam? It’s normal.”

“Because Dean is never happy. With Cass he is. Like, truly happy. When they’re fighting together or just sitting in silence, it’s like the weight of the world is off his shoulders. Sure, I mean, hearing them have sex is gross, but… I’ve never seen Dean so happy… And… I want that. I’m so jealous of it, instead of being happy for him. And I’m jealous that someone else is making Dean smile like that. That used to be my thing.” Gabriel snorted and began to comment, then stopped, seeing the pain visible in Sam’s face. He sighed instead, rising and sitting beside Sam. “Look, Sam… It was bound to happen. Castiel has always cared for Dean deeply, and it’s obvious that Dean cares for my brother. You still make Dean happy, in other, less incestuously creepy and co-dependent ways. He’s realizing that he can have his cake and eat it too.”

“Pie.” Gabriel frowned, looking over. “Dean would prefer pie.” Sam said without emotion in his voice, but Gabriel still laughed, a real laugh, deep and trumpet like. He slapped Sam on the back. “Fine, pie. He can have a relationship, a happy one, and still be a good hunter. You feel weak because you haven’t found that special someone yet, Sam.”

“But it’s stupid to be jealous of my brother.” Gabriel snorted. “That’s what big brothers are for, Sasquatch, to make you jealous. It doesn’t make you weak; it makes you a perfectly normal human. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Sam frowned. “I just want that with someone… Whenever I get with someone they end up crazy, a monster, or dead.”

“You do have quite a way with the monster girls… What about giving it a break?”

“I’ve been on a break since my last girlfriend convinced me to start the Apocalypse.” Gabriel laughed a little. “No, I mean girls. Why not follow big bro? Check out the other side of the pitch.” Sam looked over at Gabriel, his brows knitted together. “Are you saying I should start dating guys because the girls I date end up in a bad way? What makes you think guys will be any different?”

“But you aren’t opposed.”

“Yeah, I am. I don’t want more people dead because of me, Gabriel.” The angel smiled, but it didn’t go to his eyes. “I meant, are you opposed to the thought of dating a guy, all other things considered? Just that.” Sam shrugged. “No.” He said after a moment. “I’ve dated guys before, it just never worked out, and they never clicked.” Gabriel nodded.

            “Want a bite?” The angel’s voice surprised Sam; they’d been quiet for what felt like an hour, just sitting on the bed together. “No, uh, not a fan.”

“What are you a fan of? Hold on…” He thought a moment before snapping. A large salad appeared on the bed across from them. “Rabbit food?” Sam huffed through his nose, a weak laugh. “How’d you guess?”

“I’ve been watching you for a while, Sam… I told you every hunter needs a guardian angel.” Sam snorted and grabbed the food, opening it and looking it over to make sure it wasn’t another prank. “You’re a trickster.”

“I still got wings, and powers that a normal god wouldn’t have. I’m still an angel, Sam. I didn’t poison it.” He reached over and plucked up a piece of lettuce, popping it into his mouth. “You haven’t eaten in days.” Sam scowled, looking over at him. “How did you know that?”

“Because I watch you.” Gabriel answered, grimacing at the lettuce and taking a bite of candy. “That’s creepy.” Sam mumbled, searching for a fork. Gabriel snapped absentmindedly, and one appeared on the table. “It’s not _creepy_ , you fool. Don’t you realize Cass does the same thing?”

“But what about our warding? On our ribs?”

“Oh that chicken scratch? Yeah, it hides me from you pretty effectively. But it helps to have a brother on the inside.”

“What?” Sam asked, a mouthful of food. He looked so innocent at that moment, Gabriel had to grin. “Castiel. He tells me where you guys are.”

“Why would he do that? You nearly killed him last time we were all together.” Gabriel shrugged. “Like I said, brothers. We’re always trying to kill each other; it’s how we show our affection. The more we bully, the more we love.”

“You must love the piss out of Dean and I then.” Sam muttered, eating eagerly. When he’d look away, Gabriel would snap, adding a bit more and with additional items, nuts, meats, trying to get that starved look off Sam’s face. “Yeah, well. Anyway, after you asses trapped me in holy oil, I called Castiel up. Told him I saw your point. Wanted to help. So he sent me on a search for another way out of Armageddon… We check in every few days and he tells me where you boys are, in case I figure something out and need to come quickly.” He shrugged. “Plus, I know your habits. You don’t eat when you’re stressed, and you, ridiculous fool that you are, are very stressed right now.”

“How do you know my habits?”

“You’ve been doing it since you were a kid, Winchester.” Sam looked over at him quickly, startled. “You’ve been in hiding for hundreds of years, Gabriel. I checked the lore, the Trickster is… Hundreds, thousands of years old.”

“Yep… But I’m still an angel. I still got the notification that the Winchester boy had been born. The end was nigh. And I still came to visit you… While my brother came to visit Dean.”

“Do you realize that that sounds… Incredibly creepy?” Gabriel shook his head. “Who do you think roused your father that night in the fire? It wasn’t his own nose or ears, he was drunk, Sam. It was me. You nearly died, I couldn’t let you.”

“Because then who would start your precious Apocalypse.” Sam said sourly. “Because I have cared for you since I laid eyes on you.” Gabriel snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. Sam stood his ground, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. “What do you mean?” The archangel sighed, standing. “Idiot.” He grumbled, pacing around the room. Sam followed him with his eyes, still eating slowly.

Finally the angel turned to face Sam, hoisting his small body onto the wall dresser. “Sometimes angels find humans they’re drawn to. Mostly as a protective thing… But sometimes, a switch flips. They find their protectiveness stemming from something deeper, a physical attraction. It’s forbidden by heavenly decree for an angel to mate with a human… We can get smited for that stuff… But some of us don’t care. The affection is too strong. Like Castiel. He would gladly take a smiting if it meant he could be with Dean.” He paused, the corners of his mouth curling down as he thought about his next words. “And with me… I’ve always been a rebel.” He looked back up to see Sam’s expression, a little surprised to see nothing. All the larger man was doing was listening intently.

            The silence stretched heavy over both of them, neither making a move nor speaking. Finally, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Say something!” He snapped at Sam. The bigger man opened his mouth and licked his lips, a small noise coming from his throat. He tried a second time, and the words caught. “I don’t have anything to say, Gabriel. I don’t know what to say.” Gabriel rolled his eyes once more and tossed his head back, groaning. “No wonder you can’t find a lover, if _this_ is all the reaction “I’ve been in love with you since you were born” gets.” He rose and tossed his candy wrapper onto the table. “I’m out of here.” He raised a hand to snap but Sam rose quickly, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t.”

            The archangel clenched his jaw. “Why not?” Sam’s mouth thinned to a fine line. “Just because I don’t know what to say, doesn’t mean you have to jump to the worst conclusion… It’s just a lot to process.”

“How is it a lot to process?” Gabriel felt frustration at his human boiling again. “You’re an age old angel, Gabriel. I’m a twenty six year old human. That someone has loved me and watched me since I was born is kind of a lot to take in.” He sighed. “Just. Stay. Let me think for a minute, okay?” Gabriel’s jaw clenched. “Fine… But first.” He smirked then and shoved Sam back onto the bed, sitting on him in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss, his body tensing for the punch he expected to receive.

            Sam felt his heart falter for a moment when the archangel kissed him. Fear coursed through him, and then hunger. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and whiskey and sugar in general, a minty whisper that could have been anything. He smelled like a cool autumn afternoon, and nothing had ever felt more right. Sams hands found the shaggy hair above him, digging in and deepening the kiss, his eyes screwing shut.

 

            The archangel pulled back when he sensed Sam needed air. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, fearing what he’d see in Sams. When he opened them finally, he was relieved. Sam looked positively beautiful, his cheeks a bright red, eyes wide and dilated. He was breathing fast, his lips slightly swollen from the kiss. “I’ll let you think now.” Gabriel said softly. He was gone in the next second.

            Sam slumped on the bed, blinking. “Gabriel… Why did you leave, you son of a bitch.” He growled, confused and frustrated. “I didn’t.” Gabriel popped off from the table, startling Sam. “I just figured I’d pop out a moment while you thought.”

“Yeah, like I could think after that.” Gabriel grinned briefly, and Sam wanted to knock the smile off his face. “If you cared so much for me, why did you let so much bad shit happen to me?”

“Because it’s your destiny, bucko.” Sam snorted. “Oh screw off.”

“I’m not kidding, Sam. Had I interfered, at all, I would have been found out, killed on the spot by the family I’ve been hiding from.” He paused, pulling out another candy bar and flipping it between his hands. “But, I did what I could… You never had a cold, did you? Never felt too much pain from injuries for too long. Got into Stanford with a full ride, never had problems sleeping and studying for tests.”

“You’re saying _you_ did all that?” Gabriel nodded. “I did what I could to make your life easier, Sam. You needed out for a few years, so I made sure you kept yourself healthy, so when the time came… I wanted to save Jessica, Sam, I did. I know how much you loved her… Still do… But I couldn’t interfere.”

“Why didn’t you show yourself before? I mean, even as the trickster.”

“When I did, what did you fools try to do? Huh? Kill me. What would have happened if I’d revealed myself to you when you were younger? You’d have made your daddy kill me if you couldn’t. Sammy, I showed myself as soon as I could.” Sam looked down, knowing it was true. “But… Why did you do what you did? Why not just let me live as it was, I mean, I had demons following me my whole life because of this, they would have kept me healthy.”

“They would have kept you mean. They would have done so much to you that you turned dark within minutes of ending up in that abandoned town. I made sure that didn’t happen… I did what I could to make your life happy, Sam… And now I’m offering more… Offering to… To _betray_ my family to keep a human boy safe!” Sam cringed, hearing Gabriel’s true power underneath the human voice. “And what’s in it for you?” He asked softly. “Nothing. Contrary to your small-minded beliefs, bucko, not _every_ non-human creature wants a soul in return for doing something nice. Not _every_ angel wants to see the world burn.” Sam looked up at him then. “So even if I told you no, I don’t want you to touch me, look at me, definitely not kiss me, you’d still help.” Gabriel shrugged, opening the bar in his hands and smiling, but hurt was clear in his eyes. “Yep. Because, regardless of what you want, I still care for you.” Sam huffed a sigh. “You could’ve said that, Gabriel. A long time ago.”

“No, I couldn’t. Trust me, Sam. Why do you think I came tonight?”

“Because I prayed for you, I’m drunk, and you hoped to get some?” Gabriel laughed, a deep throaty laugh. “Well, maybe, but mostly because I knew you were ready to hear. I had hoped Dean would be here, so I could explain it to him… Without the ‘I want to have sex with you’ part, but… You can tell him. Save me an oil bath.” He paused, eating his candy bar silently.

            He spoke up after a moment of watching Sam closely. “So, have you processed your emotions?”

“Yep.” He said softly. “And? I’m not a dentist, Sam, I don’t know how to pull teeth.” The tall hunter sighed and looked back to Gabriel. “Dean is going to kill you if he finds out you were here.”

“Then I’ll leave.”

“We still have talking to do.”

“About what?”

“If you want to save me, protect me, why kill Dean over and over? Why try to kill him in the hospital, why hit me in the nuts, give me herpes, turn me into a damn car?!” Gabriel raised his hands. “Calm down, Sam. I can explain.”

“Then explain.” Sam rose, heading to the table. He sat across from Gabriel and poured himself another drink. The angel sighed. “I’ve been a trickster for thousands of years. After that long, you kinda forget how to show someone you like them.”

“So, you’re saying pranking me… All this time, the bullshit you pulled… It was flirting?” Gabriel smiled and held his arms out. “Guilty. And trying to get a lesson into your head, but, yeah… My way of flirting.”

“Dude, you’re like five.” Gabriel’s grin widened. “I am the youngest archangel.” Sam had to chuckle. “Still… Those pranks…”

“I’ve been a trickster forever, Sam. I barely remember a time when I wasn’t. Look, I’m sorry I did it, but… I didn’t know how to say I loved you.” Sam pulled back, the words sounding strange. “Okay. I don’t forgive you… But I understand… So… What now?”

“Now…” Gabriel shrugged, tossing his candy wrapper onto the table and pulling out another bar. “Now the ball is in your field.” He snapped and a baseball smacked into Sam’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. “Dude!” Sam shouted, throwing the ball back at him. Gabriel caught it and began to toss it in the air. Sam sighed. “Enough with the jokes, the pranks.”

“It’s who I am, Sammy.” He frowned. “Fine. So, what do I do about it?”

“You decide what to do with the information.” The hunter rose and flopped back on the bed, putting his hand over his face. “I feel like this is a trick question.”

“It’s not. Either way you choose, I’ll still help you boys how I can. I feel like it’s my responsibility… After what I did to you.”

“You can say that again.” Sam mumbled. “Look… I still need to think… You say the ball is in my court, so… I’m gonna take a shower… Leave if Dean shows, that’s the last thing I need tonight.”

“Why don’t I shower with you?” Gabriel asked, smiling. Sam glared at him, his lips thinning in frustration. “Kidding, keep your pants on. Or… Don’t.” Sam’s glare deepened and he shook his head, his cheeks burning. He turned and stormed into the shower, not bothering to reply.

            Sam let the hot water run over his skin, his mind elsewhere. The trickster—Gabriel… Loving him. Watching him. He thought back to his life, growing up. Gabriel had a point, even when he was surrounded by kids with the flu, a lice outbreak, anything, he and Dean were never sick… Had never busted a bone, and were always feeling good enough to fight the next day. In his world, that was unheard of. In college, he could stay up for days; it was like nothing could stop him. Sam sighed. Gabriel had been keeping him safe for this long? And that kiss… He felt his body reacting and shivered despite the warm water. If Dean could make a relationship with Cass work, why couldn’t he make one with an angel work? A powerful one at that… It could be useful… He sighed, looking down. Was he really considering this, after all Gabriel did to him? He did get it… In a weird way, it was sweet. Sam shut off the shower and began to dry off.

            The archangel was building a card house, chewing a candy bar hanging out of his mouth. Sam slammed out of the shower; surprising him and making the tower fall. The candy bar dropped from his mouth. “Hey, you ruined my sc—“ Sam shut him up quickly by attacking his mouth, dropping to his knees and fisting his hair. Gabriel squeaked, surprised, but gave in, digging his hands in Sam’s wet hair and inhaling his scent, pulling the large man close to him.

            Sam pulled back panting. “I decided… So now…” He grabbed the baseball from the table and shoved it into Gabriel’s chest. “Your play, wings.” Gabriel grinned. “Here’s my play.” He snapped and Sam’s shirt was missing. Gabriel took advantage of his surprise, running his hands over his chest and kissing him again before he could protest. He wrestled Sam into a standing position, holding his neck to keep the kiss. He shoved the tall Winchester onto the bed and climbed over him, kissing down his neck. Sam groaned deep in his throat, fighting his way under Gabriel’s jacket and shirt to touch the warm skin on his back.

            The sound of a motor tore them from their reverie. “Shit, it’s Dean.” Sam panted. Gabriel smiled. “Watching you, Sammy.” He said, disappearing just as the door opened. Sam shifted, sitting up to hide his erection. “Oh-h—hey Dean. I didn’t expect you back so soon.” Dean scowled at his brother’s flushed face. He shut the door behind Cass, who scowled, looking around. “This place is a mess, Sam.” He commented. “Yeah… Sorry, I’ll clean up.” Sam cleared his throat and rose, searching for his shirt. Dean reached down, grabbing the half eaten candy bar. “Since when do you eat candy?”

“I uh—Had a craving.” Sam defended, snagging it and taking a bite. His breath caught in his throat, he could taste Gabriel in the candy, a subtle taste under the sweet chocolate. He chewed and swallowed, offering a grin. “Sorry.” Dean scowled. “Right… Well we’re going to bed, so uh… See you tomorrow.” He said, shrugging off his clothes layer by layer. Cass, still scowling at Sam, began to do the same. “Do you want me to duck out?” Sam offered, half hoping Dean would say yes so he could call Gabriel back. “Nah, we already had our fun. Just sleep.” He said before falling into the bed and kicking the covers up. Cass crawled in with him, snuggling up to him. He didn’t sleep, but enjoyed lying with Dean while he slept. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy, and then he smiled, looking down at the half eaten candy bar in his hand. He could have that too… He said yes to Gabriel. He began to clean up, the dumb smile still on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel having fun in the woods. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter seemed to get enough likes, so I decided to post the second for everyone, will continue moving on if you all continue to like it! A little more sexy time in this one. :)

Weeks passed without a word from the rogue archangel. Sam worked more efficiently than ever, maybe it was something about knowing he was being cared for, even if he didn’t see the person doing it. Cass still stared at him though… The same look he’d given that night, but didn’t say anything.

The brothers were sitting at another table in a hotel room eight hundred miles from where Sam shared his first kiss with Gabriel. Currently he was digging through a pile of books as tall as he was, searching for any way to kill Lucifer. Cass sat close to Dean across from him, his eyes scanning his own books. Sam watched them a moment, and felt that familiar twinge of jealousy. He rose. “I’m hungry, I’m gonna run to the gas station, okay?” He asked, reaching for the Impala keys. “Why don’t you have Cass just pop over and back?” Dean asked. “Because the papers are starting to give me a headache, need a break.” Dean grunted and nodded, looking back to the text. He leaned over, head close to Cass as the angel pointed out an interesting fact. Sam smiled weakly and disappeared outside.

The hunter drove fast to a secluded park he’d seen driving through town. He hoped Cass told Gabriel where to find them. He parked and walked into the woods, finding a clearing comfortable enough for a few people, then sat down, and began to pray. “Gabriel… It’s been weeks… Maybe it was another trick… I just need to know, because I was being honest… Please get here, please come…” He sat in silence a while before looking around, visibly defeated when he didn’t see the small being anywhere. His phone rang then, and he scowled, withdrawing it. Maybe Dean had found something… Instead it was a number he didn’t know. “Yeah?” He answered. “Sammy! Where are you?” Sam’s heart leapt into his throat at the sound of the archangel. Even with the scratchy connection, there was no mistaking that voice. “I—A park, near the hotel we were at, about two mi—“ Gabriel appeared before he could finish his sentence, smiling at him. He hung up the phone and crossed his arms. “I heard you, but I only knew the location of the hotel.” He explained. Sam nodded. “Next time just call me.” He motioned to the phone that Sam was still holding to his ear. The tall hunter nodded, still staring at Gabriel. They were silent for a long time, just looking at each other. 

Gabriel closed the gap between them when he was sure he could, and crouched down to where Sam was kneeling. “It wasn’t a trick.”  
“Then why didn’t you come?” Sam asked, his voice showing a little pain. “I did… Every night, Sam. But Dean was always there. I don’t want you to be in trouble because of this.”  
“I’m in trouble with Dean no matter what.” Sam said, his head dropping. Gabriel pushed the hair out of his eyes and lifted his head. “Why do you say that?”  
“I know he still blames me for the Apocalypse. Blames me for everything, it seems like.” Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “He shouldn’t. And even if he does, he still loves you, Sam.”  
“How?”  
“I still love Luci. He’s a dick, and he’s trying to end the world, but I still love him. That’s how brothers are.” Sam shrugged, feeling defeated. “Hey.” Gabriel shoved him gently. “You were being honest… So… Did you call me because you missed me, bucko?” Sam nodded, his heart in his throat. “And I’m guessing you can’t get the newlyweds out of the hotel room?” Sam snorted. “No, they prefer to screw right next to me.” Gabriel grinned. “Kinky.” Sam grimaced. “Ew.” The tall hunter glared. “You’re disgusting… No, we’ve been holed up in that stupid hotel room for days, trying to find a way to off Lucifer… So if you have any ideas, tell me.” Gabriel shook his head, his smile fading. “I’m trying, Sammy, but no, nothing yet.” He sat down then, crossing his legs and pulling a candy bar out of his pocket. Sam settled into a sitting position as well, looking at the angel. “What are we doing with this?” He asked after a moment. Gabriel shrugged, inhaling through his nose. “Currently we’re sitting in the middle of nowhere… Did you drive?”  
“Yeah, I have the Impala.” Gabriel smirked. “Would it irritate your brother if we screwed in his precious car?”  
“He’d kill me. And who said I was going to let you screw me tonight?” Gabriel grinned. “You just did.” He breathed, closing the gap between them and mashing his lips against Sam’s mouth. 

Sam squeaked, surprised, but found Gabriel’s cheeks, holding him tightly. He returned the kiss, his heart leaping into his throat at the taste he missed. Gabriel pulled away after a moment, smirking. “So, about that car.”  
“I never said yes.”  
“No, not specifically, but you suggested that you were going to be the one being screwed, did you not?”  
“What, you were gonna bottom?” Gabriel smirked. “Never know, will we?” Sam’s eyes slanted, but he smiled, leaning forward and catching Gabriel’s mouth again. “Shut up.” He breathed against his lips before deepening the kiss. Gabriel shoved him down, straddling his hips and leaning back down, his teeth grazing Sam’s neck. The hunter’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled to inhale. Gabriel grinned. “Do you, maybe wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?” The angel offered. “Where?” Gabriel smiled and snapped, materializing a fluffy mattress under Sam’s body and a large tent around them. Sam’s breath whooshed out. “Okay, that’s useful.”  
“I’m a useful guy.” The hunter grinned slyly and sat up, catching Gabriel’s neck. “Let’s test that theory, trickster.” He growled in his throat, and Gabriel laughed, sliding his hand under Sam’s shirt. “You wear too many layers.” He grumbled, pressing his forehead against Sam’s. “Do something about it then.” Sam teased. “You really shouldn’t tempt me, Sammich.”   
“I like tempting monsters… It’s my job.” Gabriel’s jaw clenched. He snapped then, and Sam was nude under him. He pinned him easily, his eyes glowing bright gold momentarily. “I am not a monster, Winchester.” Sam saw the error in his words and he struggled to free his arms. “I didn’t mean it that way.” He breathed. “You’re not a monster to me… Lemme… I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s grip relaxed on his large wrists and he sat back, looking at Sam’s face, despite his nudity. “I want you to trust me, Sam. I’m not going to hurt you boys again.”  
“Fine… I’m sorry. I was just joking.” Sam sat up and kissed down his neck, catching his earlobe and biting it. He smiled a little when a small groan whispered from Gabriel’s lips. “Forget about it, please.” Sam whispered, lips grazing the smooth, warm flesh behind Gabriel’s ear. “Forgiven, Sammy…” Gabriel breathed, sliding his hands up Sam’s muscular back. 

“Now you’re wearing too many layers.” Sam whined, tugging at Gabriel’s jacket. The angel pulled back and shoved him flat on his back. He began to strip the old fashioned way, one layer at a time. Sam groaned, throwing his head back. “You are such a jerk.” Gabriel scowled at him and snagged a length of cloth from nowhere, shoving it into Sam’s mouth. He smiled when the move was met with wide, confused eyes. “You talk too much.” He replied simply, going back to stripping. Sam groaned behind the gag, but didn’t attempt to remove it… It was actually kind of arousing.   
Time flew by with Sam under the small archangel. Fabric was shifting piece-by-piece, revealing different body parts, exposing more flesh. Sam held still though, chewing on the fabric absentmindedly as he watched, his body aching and twitching with a need deeper than he’d felt before. Gabriel leaned over when he was in just boxers, brushing warm lips to Sam’s neck, yanking a muffled groan from his chest. “There we go…” Gabriel whispered, beginning a tortuous path of lips and tongue down Sam’s neck, chest, belly, thighs, knees, and ankles. He finished by running fingers lightly up the arch of each big foot, causing Sam to shout and writhe away from the torture. Gabriel only grinned. He slid up, still ignoring the very present and aching erection, weeping clear need onto Sam’s belly. The hunter pleaded with his eyes, still not attempting to remove the gag. Gabriel reached out, pulling it from his mouth and tossing it. Sam’s jaw worked a few seconds. He sat up, pressing his mouth to the angel’s neck. “Please…” He whispered, his hands finding purchase on Gabriel’s toned back. 

“Sammy… Look at me.” Gabriel whispered, grabbing the boy’s face. He locked gazes with him. “You have to understand something before this goes anywhere else… I am not a submissive lover. Ever. Do you know what that means for you?” Sam’s eyes flicked to the fabric pulled from his jaws, then back to Gabriel’s serious face. “Yes.”  
“This isn’t a common thing for you… Growing up you always dominated…”  
“Growing up, it wasn’t you dating me.”  
“Oh-ho, we’re dating now?” Gabriel asked, laughing a little, and Sam’s face drooped. “This… This isn’t dating. It’s just screwing, isn’t it?” The angel scowled. “What do you want it to be, kid?” Sam looked down, pulling his face from Gabriel’s grip. “Nothing. Nothing. I’m stressed; I need to get laid is all… Come on.” He shifted, having just enough room to flip onto his stomach. “Come on… Let’s get this done before Dean sends Cass after me.” Gabriel scowled and got off the hunter. He materialized boxers on him with a snap and crossed his legs, staring down the boy, despite the shocked expression on his face.   
“What the hell, Gabriel?!” Sam shouted, sitting up. “You get me horny as fuck then redress me? I thought you were done with the stupid tricks.”  
“I’m not going to screw someone that’s lying to me, Sam. I’m a trickster, I’m not a bastard.”  
“Lying to you?”  
“Yes!” Sam threw his hands up in frustration. “When did I lie to you?”   
“Just now.” Gabriel’s voice was soft. “You don’t want a quick roll in the hay. You want more. So stop lying about it. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”  
“Jesus Christ.” Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head. “It was you that had to ask if we were dating.”  
“Because I needed to know.” Sam sighed, lying back on the soft mattress. “I—“ He went silent then, thinking. 

Just when Gabriel thought he’d lost Sam for good, the man on the bed spoke. “I want what Dean has. I want to be cuddled at night and kissed and told how handsome I am and taken out for movies and dates, and someone to hunt with that isn’t my brother. Someone who can hold me when I cause someone’s death, or have to burn the bones of a ten year old… Someone who’s there for me, and loves me like Dean’ll never…” He sighed again and sat up. “But I know you can’t do any of that.”  
“Who says I can’t?”  
“You’re scared of Dean… And Cass never leaves anymore, and he never sleeps, so it’s not like you can sneak in.”  
“No, but you can leave. You can go for a walk, tell your brother you’re clearing your head… Then we’ll meet and share a few hours, like this. I can do most of that stuff for you, Sam, I need you to stop being so stubborn and talk to me about it.” Sam met Gabriel’s eyes. “So… I don’t want a quick screw. I want this to be the first sex of a real relationship… That, maybe… Just once… Won’t end in me losing everything.” 

Gabriel moved over to him and stretched out. “Come here, sasquatch.” He said softly, opening his arm for Sam. The tall man laid next to him, resting his head on the firm bicep. “Y’know… I’m bigger… Shouldn’t you be lying on me?”  
“I don’t submit.” Gabriel said simply, but pulled Sam closer to him. He snapped, manifesting a fluffy blanket for them. “I don’t mind a relationship, Sammy. I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve loved you since day one. I just need you to tell me stuff… Stop bricking up all your crap, because if I have to murder your brother again to get it out of you, I will.” Sam glared. “I get it.”   
“Do you?” He asked quietly. “Yes, Gabriel. I get it. I’ll talk to you.” Gabriel nodded. “Good… So… Do you expect to be wined and dined before we screw?” Sam laughed tiredly. “No… It’s fine. I’m horny anyway.” The angel laughed and kissed his head. “Fine.”   
Gabriel flipped on top of Sam and leaned over, brushing his lips against his mouth. He lowered his hips, earning a grunt when their bodies brushed. “Please, Gabe.” Sam whined. Gabriel simply smiled. “Nicknames, Sammy?”  
“You call me nicknames.” He growled, licking a strip up Gabriel’s neck. He bit down on his earlobe. Gabriel’s smile widened. He shoved Sam down and snapped, rendering Sam’s boxers nonexistent. Sam grunted a little. Gabriel smiled and moved down, catching Sam’s erection in his hand and squeezing it appreciatively. “Wow… I’m glad I’m not taking this tonight.”  
“You’re an angel…” Sam huffed. “Not like it’d really hurt you.”  
“Oh it would sting… It just wouldn’t destroy me like it probably does those human boys you’ve bedded.” He wrapped his lips around Sam’s tip and sucked hard, ripping a scream from Sam’s mouth. “Shit…” He gasped. Gabriel smirked around him. He bobbed his head slowly, taking a bit more each time. Sam gripped his hair, writhing underneath him. “Gabriel…” He gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling. Blowjobs normally felt great, yeah, but this was different. There was something about the angel, heat, maybe cold, he didn’t know, but it was a whole array of new feelings.

Gabriel rolled his eyes up to watch Sam come apart and held his hand out, snapping. Sam gave a scream as his prostate was pressed firmly. It felt like something was stroking it. The taller man looked down to see if Gabriel had inserted anything, disconcerted to find both of the archangel’s hands on his hips. “What the hell is that?!” He panted, arching when his spot was nudged once more. Gabriel pulled off his erection with a wet pop. “Magic, bucko… Need me to stop? Don’t like it?”  
“No, no, please. I love it, Gabriel. It was just weird… You can do that?”  
“Oh that’s just the tip of my sexual talents.” Gabriel boasted, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure, just… Get back down there, I’m dying here.” He mumbled, grabbing the angel’s shoulders. Gabriel scowled and shoved his hands away, moving up and straddling his hips. “I told you before, Sammy-boy. I am not going to submit to you. I will make you submit to me, if it’s the last thing I do.” He reached under his own hips and gripped Sam’s erection in a painful grip. Sam jerked, baring his teeth in pain and sucking in a quick breath. “Damn it, Gabriel.”  
“What was that?” The angel asked, giving a hard twist to the sensitive member in his grip. Sam hissed again. “I’m sorry!” He gasped, his hands fisting the blanket that somehow got twisted under his hips. “Are you? Did you learn?” Another twist. “Yes!” Sam cried, his eyes watering. Gabriel released his shaft, chuckling. “Really, Sam? Not going soft at all? Do you get off on this?” Sam’s eyes shifted, his cheeks burning, but clenched his jaw, not speaking a word. 

Gabriel watched the hunter under him, his own lids heavy with arousal. Sam was different than most humans. Something special. He moved down, kissing tense hips and running his tongue over light scars. “Relax.” He breathed before taking Sam back into his mouth, flipping his tongue over the silky flesh. He snapped his fingers, putting the pressure back on Sam’s prostate, rendering any words from the hunter incomprehensible. 

It felt like hours to Sam, the slow torture of the angel’s lips, tongue, and teeth, the invisible presence pressing on him, teasing him to the brink and letting him crash back. Sam couldn’t speak, could barely think as the feelings grew and faded, burning a need in the pit of his stomach. He barely noticed when the pressure in his entrance grew, stretching him. Gabriel pulled off and looked up, meeting Sam’s hazy eyes. His hand was working between the bigger man’s legs, working him loose. Sam’s breath left in a huff as Gabriel withdrew his fingers. “You are beautiful, sasquatch.” Gabriel commented. Sam rolled his eyes but still felt his cheeks redden with the compliment. The small angel sat on his belly, ignoring Sam’s need pressing to his rear. “You’re already falling apart… What will you be like when I actually screw you?” He breathed in that voice… That tone that made Sam’s belly knot and body quiver. The bigger man gave a soft whimper in response. Gabriel smirked. “Yeah… Probably kinda like that… Shall we find out?”  
“Please.” Sam panted, his eyes opening again at the prospect of finally getting what he needed most right now. 

Gabriel moved between Sam’s legs, pushing them out of the way to give him enough room. He shucked off his own boxers, tossing them aside. Sam’s breath caught in his throat when he saw his new lover completely nude for the first time. The archangel lifted Sam’s leg to a bent position with one hand, using the other to snag lubricant from the air. He poured some on his fingers, rubbing them quickly to warm it before pushing two into Sam’s already well-prepared hole. Sam groaned in his throat, arching to the touch now that he was focused on it and not his shaft down Gabriel’s throat. The angel worked his entrance a few moments, careful not to hurt the man. He slicked his own shaft and lined himself up. “Ready?” Sam nodded, grabbing the blanket. He breathed out slowly, keeping his eyes on the angel’s face. Gabriel pushed in with some effort, his face contorting in pleasure at the feeling of Sam’s tight, warm body. Sam gave a raspy cry, arching his back off the mattress. Gabriel’s hand splayed over his chest. “Stay put.” He said through gritted teeth, strain clear on his face. Sam relaxed into the mattress and reached up, grabbing the hand on his chest and squeezing. He gasped the angel’s name as each inch was pushed farther in, until he felt like his body could take no more.

Gabriel slumped over him, his hair falling over his face. “You are incredibly tight, Sammy.” He breathed, his body shaking. Sam’s eyes opened and he reached up, running fingers through the soft hair. He looked behind them, scowling. “Your wings…” He whispered, and Gabriel’s cheeks turned pinkish. “Sorry, I know they freak you out.” He lifted a shaky hand and snapped, darkening the tent so the shadow wouldn’t be visible behind him. “They don’t freak me out.”  
“You looked freaked out when I showed them in the hotel room.” Gabriel said, his voice shaking with the struggle to stay still. “No, I just knew you could easily kill me if you wanted to. They’re quite beautiful, actually. Bigger than Cass’.”  
“I’m an archangel. I’m bigger than him in every way.” Sam hissed when Gabriel shifted inside him. “Tell me later!” He cried, arching. “Need you now.”   
“Is that you begging me, human?” Sam glared at him in the darkness. “Let the light in again. Want to see your face.” He said softly. He heard Gabriel’s soft sigh and heard a snap before the top of the tent went clear, letting in the moonlight, as well as a small lantern appeared lit near the bed. Sam shivered, seeing the wings, spanning the length of the tent once more. “Now, are you begging me, Sam?” Gabriel asked again, his voice thick with need. “Yes. I need you to move, Gabriel, it’s killing me.” Gabriel smiled then and shifted back, grabbing Sam’s legs and lifting them before he began a lazy, circular thrust that had Sam shouting happily. 

The only noise in the tent for a long time was the slap of flesh against flesh, and the begging shouts of the large man being taken. Sam’s body was boiling; the smaller man was doing so much more than he ever thought possible. He gripped for Gabriel’s back, digging rivets with his short nails. He begged, pleaded, gave in to the archangel, more and more each time a plea was answered. His body was close, but Gabriel kept pulling him back, drawing out the moment indefinitely. It was torture of the most sensual kind. 

Gabriel looked at the man under him. Sam was panting, his cheeks and forehead flushed and soaked with sweat. He was falling apart, entirely due to the angel. Gabriel smiled softly. Sam looked so beautiful like this. Small bruises from teeth and fingers dotted his chest and sides, his lips swollen from rough kisses, each inward thrust ripping a scream or a beg from Sam’s scratchy throat. He knew Sam couldn’t take much more, he wasn’t superhuman. He was just a man, and there was a limit where pleasure turned to pain. So Gabriel gave in. He leaned down, kissing Sam’s pleading mouth deeply, slamming his body into the larger one impossibly fast, allowing himself to feel Sam falling over the edge. Their bellies were suddenly sticky as Sam went rigid, biting lightly on Gabriel’s bottom lip. The angel shuddered and continued his pace, pulling back and biting hard on Sam’s shoulder as he came moments after. 

Sam felt his eyes getting heavy after the orgasm, a warmth spreading when Gabriel came that sent tingles all the way up to his neck. The smaller man slumped over on him, head resting on his shoulder. Sam grimaced when he slipped his softening member out. “So, how was that for you? Did you finish?” Gabriel asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Sam drew his arm back and punched the angel in the side, earning a wince and a grunt. “Don’t be a jackass.”  
“Mm… Back to your grumpy self, I see.” Sam rolled his eyes, not answering. 

“Do you want me to move so you can lie next to me?” Sam finally offered. “No. I need to relax here a bit.”  
“Just seems uncomfortable. I’m not the softest thing to relax on.” Gabriel chuckled. “No, you’re actually kind of rock hard. But I need to stretch my wings… Normally I’d do it in solitude, but we just had sex, so I figure being shy isn’t really a point right now.” Sam was quiet a moment. He reached out, touching Gabriel’s back. “Why can’t I feel them? I can see their shadows, but…”  
“They’re on a different plane of existence. Like a ghost. Unless I want you to feel them, you won’t. And you won’t see them, ever, it could kill you.” Sam grimaced, reminded of Pamela when she saw Cass’ true form. “What do they look like?”  
“Like Big Bird with six wings.” Gabriel grumbled, sitting up. Sam scowled. “Was that the wrong question to ask?”  
“No, I just—“ Gabriel sighed, and Sam saw the winged shadows fold up, tucking neatly into the shadow of his new lover. “It’s not something I’m used to trying to describe for a human. You guys are so limited in what you can imagine, it’s impossible, really, to picture what I look like. There are so many different shades of yellow and gold in my feathers that you’d be rendered a drooling mess just trying to count them.” Sam nodded. “You can keep them out, if it feels good… I like seeing them— What I can see of them.” Gabriel smiled. He stretched his wings out quickly and Sam shuddered at the wind it created. The angel reached back and made a grabbing motion. He grimaced visibly, but when his hand came around, he had a long, fluffy feather in his hand, shimmering like a gold coin. Sam’s heart jumped into his throat. “That’s…”  
“One of my feathers that was ready to come out anyway. Here.” He handed it to Sam, smiling at the childlike awe with which Sam handled it, brushing his fingers lightly over the fluff and turning it in his hands. “It’s beautiful, Gabe.” He said softly, finally meeting the angel’s honey eyes again. Gabriel grinned. “You can have it. But don’t let Dean see, I’m sure he’d throw a fit if you couldn’t explain where you got an angel feather.”  
“How would he know it was angel?”  
“He wouldn’t. Cassie would. We can sense each other, and he knows my feathers. I’m his big brother, I was a dick up in heaven when he was young, used to make him groom me all the time. When you have as many wings as I do, it really does help to have someone else do it. So he knows my wings inside and out. There’s no mistaking that feather for anyone but me.”  
“Do all angels have different colored wings?”  
“Different colors, shapes, if you can imagine it, someone probably has it. Cherubim, I think you met one of those, the Cupid, have tiny fluffy pink, red, or white, sometimes blue or yellow, but they’re small wings, it’s… Highly amusing to watch them fly. Luci, he’s got the second biggest wings of us four brothers, and they’re blinding white… Like sun glinting off the snow. Mikey’s are the biggest, and they’re blue… It’s not a blue you can understand though; no human has ever created the color they are… It’s between baby and sky blue… He’s got eight total, spanning twice what mine can. He’s terrifying when he spreads. The Seraphim all have different wing sizes based on their status, like Zach, you met him, his are big and grey, six like me, cause he’s a high level Seraph. Cass’ you’ve seen, raven black, but he’s only got two. Most Seraph only have two.” Sam nodded, listening intently as Gabriel spoke, his voice showing a fondness that he hid so often about his family. “Do you ever miss Heaven?” He asked softly, shocked to see the sudden display of pain on Gabriel’s face. “No. I miss my brothers. I miss my Dad. But I don’t miss the fighting and the arguing and all the bullshit that came with it. That’s why I joined the Pagans. There’s fighting sure, but it’s all scripted.”  
“Was there a Loki before you?”  
“Nope, created him all on my own.” Sam chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me.” Gabriel gave a weak smile, disappearing as fast as it appeared. “I guess you should be getting back to big brother, huh?” Sam snorted. “He probably forgot I left. He and Cass have had their heads shoved so far up each others’ asses lately I could probably disappear for a week and they wouldn’t notice.” Gabriel scowled and leaned over, kissing Sam’s mouth. “You have me. I do watch you, every night I can. I’ll come by more often, I promise. Now that we…” He motioned between them. “Yeah.” Sam said quickly, his cheeks burning. “Just keep searching for a way to get rid of Lucifer, okay? I know he’s your brother but… Things aren’t ever gonna settle down as long as he’s here.” Gabriel nodded. “I know.”   
He sat up and snapped. Both were clean and clothed in jeans and shoes, their shirts and coats in a pile by the mattress. He shifted so his back was to Sam and stretched himself over his knees, popping his back. “I’ve considered changing my vessel…”  
“I like this one.” The angel snorted at Sam’s quick reply, then gasped when he felt fingers running delicately over his spine. “Where do your wings connect?” Sam asked, curiosity getting the best of him once more. Gabriel chuckled. “You are like a dog with a bone. On each side of my vessel’s spine, about an inch over on each side.” Sam brushed his hands over that way. “Right here?” Gabriel shuddered. “Yes, you’re touching the biggest one right now. You know that tickles…” Sam grinned, running his hand out. He felt goofy, but Gabriel straightened up and cooed. “Stop it.” He whispered through gritted teeth. “Why?” Sam asked, grinning. “It’s been thousands of years since I’ve been properly groomed, and you’re just teasing.”  
“I’d do it if I was able to, Gabriel.” Sam said honestly. The angel sighed. “I know… Stop.”   
There was a rush of wing and Sam looked around, unable to see the wings shadows anymore. He rose to his knees and kissed the back of the angel’s neck. “Can I call on you tomorrow?”  
“Of course.” Gabriel turned to face him and kissed him. “Go on, now… I’m sure they’ll look for you soon.”  
“Ride back with me.” Sam offered, but Gabriel shook his head. “I promised Cassie when he told me where you guys were, that I’d never show myself to either of you, just help keep you safe from a distance. If he sensed me too strongly in one area… There could be trouble.”  
“Did he sense you in the hotel that first night? He keeps staring at me.”  
“I’m sure he did… But I can be there without you seeing me. And that could account for it. He stares at everyone funny, it’s how Cass is.” He patted Sam’s back and handed him his clothes. “Come on.” He put on his own shirt and coat and snapped, landing both of them back on the cold ground in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up. A little bit of hurt!Gabriel for and Wing Grooming for you all. Keep the comments coming, always makes me feel good to know you like it!

            Time passed quickly for Sam after that night in the woods. At least once a week, he’d sneak out, giving Gabriel a call to meet him somewhere. They’d talk for a few hours, and end the night with mind-blowing sex.

 

            “Dean is out with Cass tonight, it’s gonna be an all night thing, I’m sure of it. We should be fine in the hotel room.” Sam said softly on the phone. Gabriel sighed. “If you’re sure…”

“I am. I’m tired of meeting you in secret. You’re my lover; we deserve a bed and a tv, instead of sneaking around and meeting you like I’m having an affair. They left ten minutes ago… Come on.” There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Fine. I’ll get there as soon as I can, I’m currently tied up.”

“Doing what?”

“Tell you about it when I’m there.” The angel broke the connection, leaving Sam scowling into the phone.  He rose and pulled out a small bag of chocolates he’d purchased earlier and went to change, his heart in his throat like it was their first time. He withdrew the soft feather from his bag, smiling softly as he ran it through his fingers.

            “Sam.” Gabriel called from the main room, and Sam tucked the feather away. He went into the room grinning, but his smile faded quickly. “Gabriel, what’s the matter?” He asked, rushing to his angel. Gabriel was slumped on the wall, breathing hard, his face pale. “My brother is a dick.” He grumbled, trying to stand straight as Sam reached him. “Can’t you heal yourself?”

“Yeah, it’s just gonna take a bit. I got jumped by five demons, they screwed up my wings and cut my grace… That’s why it took so long to get here.”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing.” Gabriel shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ll be able to have any fun in the sack tonight, not with me hurting.”

“That doesn’t matter. Here, strip.” He lifted Gabriel easily and began to tug his coat off, grimacing when Gabriel winced. He pulled off his shirt after and pulled a face. “Jesus Christ, Gabe…” He whispered. There were bruises and slashes lining the archangel’s ribs and chest. When he was turned, there were deep, black bruises where Sam knew his wings connected. “Is there any way to get your grace back quicker?”

“Yeah, but nothing I’m going to do.” Gabriel said, shouting when Sam touched a large bruise on his spine. “Watch the wings…” He grumbled. “Sit. I’m gonna wrap your ribs, they look cracked.”

“They are.” Sam pushed him down gently and rushed to grab their first aid kit, sitting on the bed next to him. Gabriel sighed, looking over at him. “You don’t need to do this, kiddo. I’ll heal up in a few days.”

“If you’re not healed yet, you’re getting wrapped. So shut up.” Gabriel sighed, trying to frown at him. The hunter ignored his expression and wrapped his ribs tightly. “Your wings… Is there anything I can do for those?”

“Not without looking at ‘em.”

“Then let me.” Gabriel frowned. “It could burn out your eyes, even kill you, Sam. I’m not Cassie, I’m an archangel. My power is a hundred times what his is.”

“I don’t care. If it’s too much, just turn back the clock.”

“In my current state?”

“You can manage. You’re the Trickster.” The angel sighed deeply, wincing at the action. “Damnit, Sam. Fine. Close your eyes… I’ve never done this for a human, so feel proud.” Sam smiled a little and shut his eyes, lowering his head. Even doing so, the light was nearly blinding. It faded, a bit, but he still felt a hot burn on his cheeks and felt a weak breeze. “Go ahead and open them… Look slowly.” Gabriel warned, tense and ready to hide himself at the first sign of trouble. Sam lifted his head, opening his eyes slowly. It felt like he was staring at the sun at first, but it faded as his eyes got used to it. Sam’s breath escaped in a whoosh when he saw the archangel’s wings, half folded. Gabriel was right, there were too many shades of gold to name, and too many feathers to count. Sam reached out, seeing spots where feathers were missing, bloody chunks and crooked areas. “Jesus… How the hell did they do this?”

“Demons can see our wings, just like they can see our true faces, and we can see theirs… They just took advantage.” Sam sighed a little. “Here, spread this one a little…” Gabriel winced as he did so, and Sam reached out, gently taking the large top bone in his hand. It was hot to the touch, sending shivers down Sam’s body. “This might hurt a little. I’m sorry.” He apologized in advance. He worked his hands gently over the bones, feeling for breaks or anywhere it was dislocated. He found a spot where Gabriel’s wing curved. “Bats or birds?” Sam asked, standing to eye the bent area closer. “What?”

“Are your wing bones more like bats or birds?”

“Oh, birds. Just the top where you’re touching have bones.”

“Okay… You have a dislocation here, I think. I can pop it back in, if you trust me.” Gabriel nodded. He laid down, his other wing stretched out across the empty bed and the one Sam had curled up lightly. “Do it.” Sam took a breath. “On three… One… Two…” He snapped it into place before reaching three, and Gabriel swore loudly. “Sorry, baby.” He whispered, stroking the feathers under the sore spot. He felt the rest of his wing bones, relieved to find no more injuries. “How do I groom you?”

“You don’t.” Gabriel said, sitting up quickly despite his injuries. “Gabe… Your wings are a mess.” He held up his hand covered in bright red blood. “This needs to be done, and we’ve had sex for Christsake, what’s your issue with me fixing your wings?”

“Because it’s special, Sam!” Gabriel snapped. “Unless you’re family, as in another angel, or a mate, you don’t touch someone’s wings.”

“I’m not your mate?”

“You’re a human. Humans are finicky. You’ll leave someday.” Sam looked Gabriel in the face, his own visibly hurt. “Why do you think that?”

“Because it’s how people are. I’ve been watching them since the beginning of time.”

“Since when have I been a normal person, Gabriel? Since when have I had the luxury of picking and choosing whom I wanna be with? Happy with? What makes you think I’ll leave, when you are obviously one of the only things I feel safe enough to be with? Safe enough that you won’t betray me, die, turn evil? Why do you think I’ll leave when I have _nowhere_ else to go?”

The angel frowned as he spoke, “Sam, I—“

“No. I don’t care. I just need you to understand.” He sighed. “So, how do I groom you?” Gabriel sighed. He shifted. “Sit behind me. I’ll guide you through it for the first wing.” He grabbed at the air and groaned. “Damnit…” He grabbed again and pulled a wide toothed comb out of the air, sighing. “I hate this.”

“Welcome to humanity.” Sam joked, taking the comb. Gabriel muttered something then glanced back. “Okay, run your fingers through the ones closest to my body, then the comb, lightly, don’t pull or I will turn you into a moose indefinitely.” Sam snorted and did as he explained, smiling at the purr Gabriel gave. He worked down the first wing slowly and steadily, fixing the feathers and rubbing the flesh underneath. “What can I use to get the blood out? It’s making some stick and I don’t want to hurt you.” Gabriel grunted and snapped. A bucket of warm soapy water appeared on the floor. “Just use your hands, rub lightly, it should loosen it enough to fix them.” He explained, and Sam nodded, setting to work on the worst of the blood spots. Gabriel cooed in front of him, his eyes shutting.

It took nearly three hours for Sam to finish his angel’s wings. When he managed to, Gabriel slumped forward, sighing. “Thank you, Sammy… It feels much better.” Sam grunted, dumping the bloody water in the sink and washing his aching hands. He returned and handed Gabriel the bag of chocolate. “Here, lie down… Relax for a while.”

“But Dean…”

“It’ll be better if he comes back. Cass can heal you.”

“You’ll get us both in trouble.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Stop worrying. You’re important enough that I can deal with Dean bitching for a while.” The angel stretched out, curling his freshly cleaned wings under him and letting them fade from Sam’s vision. Sam stretched out next to him, setting a hand on his belly. “Did you get the demons, by the way?”

“Yes, I managed to kill them… But it nearly killed me.”

“So how long will it take you to get your grace back up?”

“A few weeks. Until then I just need to lie low.”

“How would you do it sooner?”

“There’s a few ways… Borrowing another angel’s, obviously out of the question… Borrowing a bit from a human, again, out of the question.” Sam sat up. “You can use me to heal yourself?”

“Yes. But I won’t.”

“Why?”

“It’ll wear you out, Sam, you could die from it.”  
“How do you do it?”

“Sam…”

“How?” Gabriel heaved a big sigh. “A couple ways. I could possess you; use your body to heal my grace. Or I could reach into you, borrow from your soul to heal myself.”

“Which is less dangerous?”

“Possession.”

“Then do it.”

“No.” Sam gave him a frustrated look. “Gabriel… I need you fixed. I need you better. If this will work, I trust you. I’m saying yes to you.”

“Sam, you don’t want to do this.” Sam sighed, throwing his head back. “You say Lucifer is going to get me anyway, so why not use you to get used to the damn feeling?” Gabriel sat up, grabbing his face. “I am _not_ letting you say yes to Lucifer.” He snarled. “You’re mine, Sam.” Sam felt his heart drop a moment. Gabriel’s true voice seeped through his vessel’s voice, and it was terrifying, and awe inspiring at the same time. He stood his ground, however, not breaking his gaze. “Then prove it. If I’m yours, you should use me to heal. I’m giving you my permission, Gabriel.” The angel clenched his jaw. “Sam…”

“I trust you, Gabe.” He took the angel’s hand. “Please. Use me to heal yourself.” Gabriel nodded. “Lie down. This won’t hurt, and I won’t block you, you’ll be able to see everything I do in control of your body, okay?” He said calmly, though he was beginning to panic a little. What if Sam couldn’t hold him? He was Lucifer’s vessel, sure… But Lucifer was different than him. There were ways around the weak vessel rules. He sighed and kissed Sam deeply before moving back, letting his form slip from his current vessel and into Sam’s waiting body.

            Sam shivered when he woke up. He was still him, but it felt different. _“Hey, bucko.”_ He looked around, jumping at the slumped body of his lover. “Gabriel?”

 _“In your head, goofball.”_ Gabriel said, and Sam could hear the laugh in his voice. _“I need you to hide my vessel, he’s alive, just in a deep coma, so you don’t need to worry about him waking up.”_ Sam nodded, sitting up and scooping up the body. “Where the hell do I put him?” Gabriel was quiet a moment. _“Hold on, I’m taking control here.”_ Sam shivered, suddenly shoved back. He could still see, but no longer had control of his body. His voice spoke, but he wasn’t making the words. “Don’t freak out, but I can use magic, you can’t.” Gabriel, currently in control of the body, set the old vessel on the bed and snapped. It disappeared suddenly and then Sam was pushed forward, back in control of his own limbs. “This is crazy, Gabriel.”

 _“You asked for it.”_ Sam had to smile. He stretched out on the bed, curling around one of the pillows. “How long do you need to stay?”

_“Not long, I’m already feeling a lot better. Probably just a few hours. Moving the body was just a safety precaution, in case Dean comes back.”_

“I’m exhausted.” Sam admitted, and he felt Gabriel nod inside his head. _“You will be. I’m taking bits of you… It’s like repairing a car with parts from another. The other car won’t run as well, But once I’m up and running I can give you a jump and you’ll be fine.”_ Sam nodded, yawning. “Can I nap with you in there?”

 _“Yep. I’m like your conscience.”_ Sam snorted. “That’s a terrifying thought. Don’t mess around in there while I’m asleep.”

 _“I would never!”_ Gabriel gasped, sounding offended. He laughed though. _“Just go to sleep, Sasquatch.”_

            Sam was in a deep sleep when Dean and Cass entered the room a few hours later. Cass pulled back, staring at the large man on the bed. “Sam.” He said. Dean scowled. “Let him sleep.”

“No… I need. I need to tell him something.” He walked up and shook Sam hard, startling the larger man awake. His eyes went wide when he saw Cass staring at him angrily. He shook his head no, just barely. _“Well crap. Forgot to hide… Guess we’ve been found out, Sammy.”_ Sam scowled at Gabriel in his head. “I need to talk to you a moment, Sam, outside.” Cass said, his face stern. He turned and stormed out. Sam swallowed hard and followed, shame clear on his face. Dean scowled after them, but shook his head, going to shower.

            “Gabriel.” Cass hissed when they were far enough away from the hotel. Sam made a small noise. “What about him?”

“Stop it. I want to talk to my brother.” Gabriel heaved a sigh inside Sam’s head and shoved him back, taking control of the large body. “What is it, Cassie?”

“Why are you inside Sam?”

“I’ve been inside him a few times now.”

 _“Gabe!”_ Sam shouted in his head and Gabriel grinned with Sam’s face. “Relax, Castiel, it was willing, obviously. I got into a tussle with some demons tonight and Sammy offered his body to heal me.”

“Get out of him.” Gabriel sighed and snapped Sam’s fingers, his normal vessel appearing on the ground. “Brace yourself, Sammy, better if you sit.” He warned, sitting down for Sam before he left his body. Sam collapsed immediately; surprised that Cass moved quick enough to prevent him from hitting his head. “You’re going to tell me what’s going on with you two.” Cass said when Gabriel sat up, rubbing his temple. “Wanna do a quick heal so I can?” The seraph glared, but touched Gabriel’s forehead. There was a bright light, and he grinned. “Thanks, baby bro.” Cass moved his hand to Sam’s forehead and Gabriel shoved it away. “Don’t you dare.”

“He’s sick, Gabriel. You damaged his soul.”

“And I will heal it. Don’t you touch him.” Sam blinked weakly at Gabriel, confused about the possessiveness he heard in his voice. Gabriel touched his forehead, filling his body with a bright yellow light. He inhaled deeply, immediately feeling better. Castiel scowled. “You and Sam.” He said softly, looking at Gabriel. “Why would you do this? You know it’s forbidden.”

“You’re screwing Dean, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“You are an archangel, Gabriel!” Castiel hissed. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that ran away from home and joined the Pagans. I’m a model of goodness. Just, do us a favor and don’t tell Dean, okay? Sam doesn’t need that stress, not now.” Cass sighed. “I’m sure he’s already noticed.”

“He hasn’t said anything…” Sam added, silencing himself quickly when both angels shot him a glare. Cass frowned at Gabriel then. “Who groomed your wings?”

“Sammy. The demons did a number, dislocated a bone, ripped out feathers… He fixed me up like a pro.”

“You let… A human see your wings? Groom them?”

“I trust him.” Castiel shook his head. “Well, Dean is probably waiting for me, so… You should go.” Gabriel scowled at him. “Why don’t you go so I can properly thank my hunter for saving my tail feathers?” Cass grimaced. “Ten minutes, Sam. I know Dean was concerned when I woke you, so any longer he’ll probably look for you.” Sam nodded, crawling to Gabriel, who was crouched on the ground. Castiel rose and headed back to the hotel as Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam. The tall hunter shivered, feeling excessive warmth around him. “Are your wings around me?” He asked softly. Gabriel smiled against his hair. “You can feel them.”

“They’re warm.”

“I know. You’ll be able to feel them, and sometimes catch glimpses of them now that you’ve groomed them so deeply. It’s a very intimate thing between angels… It pretty much renders us open to anything… And when a human does it… It’s harder to hide from them. They sense the magic in the wings.” Sam smiled softly against the angel’s chest. “I’m glad you let me do it for you… When will you come see me again?”

“Just call. I’ll come.” Gabriel promised him. He lifted Sam’s chin and pressed their mouths together, standing. “Go on, before big brother comes out and throws a fit.” With that, he was gone, but Sam could see how. He didn’t blink out of existence, like usual… He flew off. He could feel the breeze as he did, and see the flash of gold that was Gabriel’s wings. He walked back to the hotel with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out… Uh Oh

            Sam glanced at the clock. Dean had been gone for ten minutes with Cass… And he’d warned Sam that he’d be out late… Maybe now… He pulled out his phone, finding Gabriel’s number and dialing it. It rang a few times before the angel answered. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Hey, Gabriel… You feeling better?”

“Much, thanks to your soul medicine… Dean gone?”

“Yeah, probably all night.” He hinted. Gabriel laughed, and was in the hotel room in a second. “Hey pretty.” Sam glared playfully at him, hanging up. “Come here… I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve watched you every night, bucko… You don’t sleep well anymore.”

“The angels. The other ones. They’re starting to get into our dreams.” Sam said softly. “Dean has Cass to keep him comfortable, but me… I’m just kinda stuck dealing with it.” Gabriel crossed the room quickly and crawled into bed with him. “Has he said anything to Dean about us?”

“Oh God no, no… He’s been quiet, thankfully… Dean is on edge as it is with all this… Thinking of saying yes to Michael and everything. “Don’t let him. Please don’t let him, I’m close to figuring out what you guys can do, I just need a little more information, okay?” Sam nodded. “Cass and I have been keeping him away from the idea.” Gabriel huffed and rested his head on Sam’s chest. “So, how long do we have?”  
“Some time, Dean took Cass out about half an hour ago, so probably a couple of hours.” The angel sat up and grinned, pouncing on Sam and kissing him deeply. Sam’s breath was knocked out of him, but he grabbed Gabriel’s back, leaning up to keep the kiss as long as possible.

            Gabriel pushed him back and snapped, rendering them both nude instantly. Sam grinned, leaning up again and kissing over his chest. “Jesus I missed you.” He whispered against the heated flesh of his angel.

“I watched you every night, Sam… I wish I could’ve held you. I’m sorry for that.” He said softly, running his hands through the hunter’s shaggy hair as he spoke. Sam grunted and bit down on his nipple, making Gabriel gasp and tug his hair. “Lie back, kiddo.” He breathed, and Sam listened immediately. Over these few months, Sam had learned his angel’s different tones, and how to respond for the most pleasurable sexual experience. Currently Gabriel was fully ready to dominate him, and in turn, Sam was fully ready to submit. He settled against the bed, lifting his muscular arms and gripping the wooden headboard lightly, gazing up at Gabriel with a reverence that no other living creature had ever seen from Sam Winchester.

            Gabriel looked down at Sam, so awed by the man. A human, barely a speck in Gabriel’s life, but the most important creature he’d ever seen. He traced his fingers lightly down ribs he’d counted since Sam’s birth, over the belly he’d watched filled, flattened, rounded, stabbed, and tickled for twenty odd years. The angel snapped, and Sam shouted softly, surprised when he felt ropes around his wrists. He looked up, scowling when he saw nothing. Gabriel smirked. “Angel mojo, Sammy-boy. Unbreakable, even with your freakish strength.” Sam tugged at them experimentally and shivered. They were warm, sending shivers down his exposed arms. Gabriel had never tied him up before, but he felt strangely aroused by it, the complete submission that Gabriel was pulling from him.

His hips flexed and he whined when Gabriel rose. He furrowed his brow, watching Sam a moment before snapping once more. Sam felt a similar invisible rope around his left ankle, and with a simple hand movement from Gabriel, his foot was strung tight to the bottom of the bed. His other leg was tied then, but this one was lifted so his knee was near his chest before he was tied. “Is that too uncomfortable?” Gabriel asked, meeting Sam’s eyes. “Be honest, I won’t hurt you.”

“The… The one on my left leg, it’s a little tight. I’m not quite that flexible.” Gabriel nodded, making a motion with his hand again. The tie was loosened. “Bring it to where you’re completely comfortable.” Sam brought the leg up a few inches and out, feeling exposed, but comfortable. “Here is fine.” Gabriel nodded and tightened it. Sam couldn’t move his leg, and it made him blush. He knew his entire body was on display for the archangel, and there was nothing he could do about it.

            “There, comfy now?” Sam nodded, looking expectantly at Gabriel. The archangel pulled a candy bar out of thin air, sitting on the other bed and eating it, his nudity not bothering him at all. “You know, Sammich. You look good enough to eat. In fact… I think I will.” He snapped and Sam cried out. His chest and stomach were immediately lined with hot, liquid chocolate, the temperature barely tolerable. Gabriel let it burn on his skin for a moment before crawling over the bigger man. He began to lick up the chocolate, running his finger along the red welt left after each lick.

            Sam writhed against the touches of Gabriel’s mouth and hands, gasping his name and nonsensical syllables. When Gabriel reached his belly button, dipping his tongue in to gather the rest of the chocolate sauce, Sam shouted, bucking and fighting the bindings. Gabriel began to laugh against his stomach. “You won’t break free, Sam. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“Please, Gabe…” The hunter begged, his face flushed with need. “Please, I need you.”

“We still have at least an hour to play before your brother gets back… I’m taking full advantage.” Sam gave a sobbing moan, tugging the invisible bindings again. “Damnit, Gabriel.”

“Is that a refusal to submit to me, Sam?” Sam shut his eyes, part of him screaming ‘yes, get off me and let me control it’ but he shook his head. “No, Gabriel.” He whispered, wanting so badly to please his angel. Gabriel smiled and moved up, kissing him gently. “Good boy, Sammy.” He whispered. He slid up further and grabbed his own erection, moving it toward Sam’s face. The hunter leaned up and opened his mouth, allowing Gabriel to push in. He began to bob his head, sucking eagerly at the member between his lips. The angel was sweet in his mouth, with a subtle taste underneath that was one hundred percent Gabriel. The smaller man groaned, fisting Sam’s hair as he was pleasured. He looked down, stroking Sam’s hollowed cheek with his other hand. He pulled himself free, and Sam followed it, his mouth still open. Gabriel smiled. “So needy.” He whispered, slapping Sam’s reddening cheek lightly. He moved down again and placed his hand lightly on Sam’s neck. “You need to let me know if you can’t handle something.” Sam nodded, looking up at Gabriel. The angel smiled and lifted his hand off Sam’s neck, placing one finger behind his ear. Sam yelped. “What are you doing?” He gasped when his ear began to burn like a fire was lit on it. “My pure grace. More convenient and safer than fire.”

“Jesus, feels like fire.” Gabriel took his hand away. “Is it too much?” Sam was quiet a moment, then shook his head. “No, just surprised me. I’m still hard, right?” He joked, a smile spreading on his wide face. Gabriel matched his smile and nodded. “You are.” He said, gripping Sam’s shaft tightly. He released it quickly and placed his finger back against Sam’s neck, tracing a burning line down his throat.

Sam gritted his teeth, staying still for as long as he could. He focused on Gabriel’s calm face, or on his own heartbeat, trying to ignore the stinging pain that followed the feather light touch to his skin. When Gabriel reached his chest, however, he broke, and shouted, trying to get away from the burn. He looked down, flushing red when he saw deep red burn marks wherever Gabriel touched him. Tears burned in his eyes, but, much to his amazement and embarrassment, he was still as hard as a rock. Gabriel smiled at his shouting. “Make as much noise as you want… I made sure I soundproofed the room before we began.” He said simply, tracing the burning finger over Sam’s nipple. The hunter let loose a scream, arching his hips and fighting the binding. “Please, Gabriel!” He begged, gritting his teeth. “Please what?”

“You know what.” Sam said, his eyes dark with need. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sam rolled his eyes, and Gabriel pressed the burning touch to the center of his chest and held it here. “Sarcasm, Sammy… Is that really smart in your current position?” Sam whined and threw his head back. “Please, Gabriel… Please… I need you inside me. I need you now…” Sam begged, taking a deep breath when Gabriel finally released his chest. “I know you do, Sammy-boy.” He whispered. “But you’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get me.” He snapped once more. Sam groaned, feeling a pressure against his entrance. “Every time you’re a good hunter… I’ll push it in farther, got it?” He asked, and Sam nodded, groaning when the pressure increased, beginning to stretch him. “Now, back to playing.” He said, and began to run burning fingers down Sam’s chest again. The hunter writhed and screamed, focusing on the sensation, the pressure against his entrance, anything but the pain in his erection, the need for release.

            Time felt like it reached a standstill for Sam while Gabriel teased. There was nothing but the touch of the angel’s fingers, the pressure of his magic binding him and pressing into him, the expression on his face, the occasional breeze and flash of gold when he’d flap his stretched wings. Sam was falling apart, shivering and begging softly as Gabriel worked on him, bringing him to heights he’d never experienced before.

            The door opened suddenly, shocking both men. “What the hell?!” Dean shouted, going after Gabriel quickly. He grabbed the angel’s throat and shoved him against the nearest wall, snagging his gun and shoving it against his chest. “What are you doing to my brother?!” Gabriel coughed, surprised, and raised his hands in surrender. “We’re just having a little fun, bucko.”

“F-Fun?! This isn’t fun!? You’re burning him! You have him tied up?! What the hell are you even doing here?!”

“I’m… Doing your brother.” Dean fired off a shot into Gabriel’s stomach and the angel shouted, doubling over in pain. “Dean! Stop!” Sam shouted from the bed, struggling against the bindings. Gabriel coughed, holding the wound in his stomach. “Calm the hell down, psycho!” He shouted, and Dean grabbed his throat again. Gabriel’s eyes flashed dangerously and Sam gulped. “Please, Dean, let him go…” He begged. “No!” Dean snarled. He squeezed Gabriel’s throat again, holding the gun to his head this time. “It won’t kill you, but God, it’ll feel good.” Gabriel breathed out, staring Dean down. “Let me go, before I turn you into the toad you are.” He threatened. Dean drew back and swung at Gabriel, but Cass grabbed his fist. “Let my brother go.” The angel said quietly. “What? No! Look at what he’s doing to Sam!”

“Obviously Sam is enjoying it. He had an erection until you fired the gun. And he’s asked you to let Gabriel go.”

“Thank you Cassie.” Gabriel said, still not moving. “Shut up.” Dean snapped, but released his throat.

“Fix him. And dress.” He snapped. Gabriel sighed and snapped once. Sam fell flat onto the bed, dressed, and Gabriel was fully clothed as well. The archangel approached Sam carefully, eyeing Dean, but Cass kept a firm hand on his shoulder. He set his hand on Sam’s shoulder, healing any burns and bruises from their play. Sam slumped a little. “I liked those.” He said softly. Gabriel smiled. Sam reached out, lifting his shirt. “Heal yourself, or I’ll dig the bullet out by hand.” He said, and the angel’s grin widened. He touched his stomach, healing the wound instantly. “Happy, you muttonhead?” Sam smiled up at him, adoration in his eyes.

“What the hell?!” Dean finally snapped, shoving Cass’ hand off his shoulder. “He killed me, Sam! He turned you into a car! Gave you an STD! Why the hell are you sleeping with him?! Are you that desperate to screw monsters?!” Gabriel turned on Dean, his eyes flashing. “You shut your damn mouth, Dean.” He snarled. “Maybe if you paid two seconds of attention to him, you’d see that he hurts when you say shit like that. When you look at him like he’s bad, or a screw up. If you cared about anyone but yourself, you’d see that he’s been happy lately, and that’s because of me.” Gabriel shook his head. “I wish I’d kept you dead at that Mystery Spot… Because it would have saved Sam all this damn torture.” Dean went for Gabriel, fury burning in his eyes, but Cass stopped him with a single hand. “He’s got a point, Dean.”

“Oh come on, Cass, you can’t be serious! This is the trickster! Who nearly killed you, and did kill me! Who _wants_ us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer.”

“No, I don’t.” Gabriel said softly. Sam reached out and put an arm around his waist, pulling him lightly. Gabriel smiled, sitting down between Sam’s legs. “No, he doesn’t.” Cass agreed. “He’s been searching for another way since he trapped you guys in that universe. He contacted me a few days after. He and Sam got together a few weeks after that.”

“Wait, you knew?” Dean looked at Cass, pain obvious in his face. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Had I, what purpose would it have served? You not letting Sam out of your sight? Trying to kill the only archangel on our side? Yes, I knew. He’s been coming home when he goes out at night smelling of Gabriel’s grace for nearly two months now. Last week, when I called him outside, Gabriel possessed him, he’d taken on demons to keep us safe, and Sam healed him. Sam has been happier than I’ve ever seen him, and he’s been more efficient during jobs, quicker to pick out little facts we may have missed… You didn’t notice that?” Dean was quiet a moment, looking between Gabriel and Sam and Cass. “Um… I guess not.” Cass sighed and sat on the bed across from his brother. “You should have. I know you love Sam, but sometimes you need to see him as more than something to protect, an object. He’s changed in two months, and, as obnoxious as my big brother is… Gabriel caused that change, and it is for the better.”

Sam smiled gratefully at Cass and rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. The archangel pulled out a bar of chocolate and began to snack on it, offering it to Sam, who took a small bite. Dean furrowed his brows, watching the interaction. Cass was right, Sam did look happier somehow, things weren’t weighing as heavily on him. He looked comfortable with the angel in his arms, not worried, not in pain, not scared. “Sammy, I’m sorry… I didn’t notice.” He said after a moment. Sam shrugged, wrapping his big arms around Gabriel’s waist. “I don’t care, Dean. I’m used to it. I’m glad you’re happy with Cass… But let me be happy too. I trust Gabe. He’s helped us more times than you will ever know, without you even seeing him. He’s helped me… Fixed our wounds, given me a person to talk to when I can’t talk to you or when you’re too busy… Please don’t take that from me.” Sam slid his hand up Gabriel’s back then, and out, looking like he was stroking air, but Gabriel crooned, his head falling back against Sam’s chest. Dean scowled, cocking his head. “He can see Gabriel’s wings.” Cass clarified. “They’re very sensitive, only after a very intimate grooming can someone human see them.” Sam smiled a little, running his nose lightly over Gabriel’s neck as he stroked the feathers only he could see. “I groomed him when he came to me after the demons got him… He was a mess.” Sam said with some pride, and Gabriel smiled a little. “I think I may have you do it again here soon… For big clumsy paws, you do a damn good job with the delicate stuff.” He said and Sam rolled his eyes. “I have to, or you’ll turn me into a moose, remember?” Gabriel chuckled. “Guess so.”

He looked at Dean, still seeing a deep hatred in his eyes. “I should take off.”

“Stay.” Sam said softly, his fingers tightening on a few feathers. Gabriel shut his eyes, hating the pain in Sam’s voice. “I really shouldn’t, Sammy… Give Dean a break from my face.”

“Sometimes I need a break from his, I don’t get that, do I?” Dean scowled. “I think he should go, Sammy, so we can talk.”

“About what, Dean?” Sam snapped, looking at his brother. “I feel like everything is pretty much discussed. “I’m dating Gabriel. You don’t like it, you don’t trust him, and you think I’m screwing a monster again. But you’re wrong this time, and even Cass agrees with you. He’s a good guy, and he makes me happy, just like Cass makes you happy. Why is yours okay, but mine is weird?”

“This guy. This guy has tried to _kill_ us, Sam.”

“He wasn’t.” Sam said simply. “His pranks were his way of playing, of flirting. It’s not his fault.”

“Okay, _now_ you sound like you’re defending him like you did Ruby.”

“He’s not Ruby!” Sam snapped, rising. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Don’t.” He said soft, but firm, and Sam sunk down, sitting in front of the angel this time. There was a breeze in the room then, and Sam smiled, snuggling against Gabriel’s chest. His cheeks flushed immediately. Cass smiled softly, wishing Dean could feel when his wings were around him. He shook his head, focusing on the current situation. “Sam is right, Dean. He is nothing like Ruby. He _is_ trying to help. I don’t see the harm in letting him stay with Sam tonight.”

“Yeah, until he zaps us into another world.”

“Dean, I’m an archangel. I could have killed you six times over by now. Instead I let you shoot me. I let you choke me and scream at me. And I did nothing. I know you don’t trust me and I get it. But I need you to trust Sam, just once in your life, jackass. Trust your little brother.” He sighed softly and looked at Sam in his arms. “Let me keep him safe tonight, please.” He whispered. Dean’s jaw twitched, his eyes going from Gabriel to Sam, wrapped up in the smaller man’s grip. “Fine just… Don’t do any gross crap while I’m here.” Sam frowned at his brother. “You constantly screw Cass when I’m in the next bed.”

“You’re always asleep.”

“Um, no, actually, he isn’t… I’ve mentioned that a few times, but you said he didn’t care… Do you care, Sam?” Cass asked, looking over at the taller man. “Yes! It’s sick. I don’t wanna hear my brother moan and have an orgasm every night.” Dean scowled deeper, looking at the dirty carpet. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He muttered, stalking into the bedroom.

            Cass sighed when he left. “Should I follow him?”

“He just needs time to cool off.” Sam said, standing. “Manifest your wings, Gabe, I’ll groom you before bed.”

“You sure? I know it tires your hands out.” Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I still like doing it. You can give me a back rub after.” Gabriel nodded and Sam shut his eyes, waiting for the flash of light. After it appeared and faded, he opened his eyes and smiled at Gabriel, wings curled to his back so they wouldn’t take up the entire room. He sat behind the angel and gently tugged one to spread it a little, snagging the comb Gabriel handed him and beginning to work through the feathers, straightening and fixing them, checking for any breaks.

Cass smiled as he watched the two. “Why don’t you have Dean do this for you?” Sam asked casually. He squeezed Gabriel’s bare shoulder. “This one is loose, gonna pull a little.” He warned, and Gabriel nodded. Sam tugged and set the feather in the angel’s lap. He snapped and it disappeared. “Because Dean isn’t like you, Sam.” He said, his eyes following Sam’s deft motions. “He has a tendency to bounce between love and hate, and from person to person. I don’t want to give him such a big piece of what I am without knowing for sure that he’s going to stay with me.”

“Do you love him?” Cass nodded. “Very much. With every fiber of my grace. But he is human. He will die someday.” Sam scowled. “I hadn’t thought of that… What will happen when I die, Gabriel?” The angel sighed a little. “I try not to think of it.” He admitted. “I guess I’ll go back up to heaven… Stay with you where you are.”

“But… I’m Lucifer’s vessel. I’m not going to heaven.” Gabriel snorted and Cass raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t said yes to him, Sam… That’s righteous in itself. If you can continue to keep that strength, you may just pull through to heaven.” Gabriel smiled a little. “And if they try to send your ass anywhere else, I’ll riot.” Sam chuckled, tugging the fluffy feathers playfully. “You’d just zap them onto another planet.” Gabriel moved his head from side to side, considering. “Yeah, or that.” Cass rolled his eyes, knowing his brother wasn’t joking. He went over to the small table, grabbing a book and beginning to read through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, sorry! The brothers have their "talk"

            Sam’s eyes snapped open when the alarm turned on the next morning. The sickeningly familiar tune of Asia’s Heat of the Moment played, and Sam felt panic rise in his throat. He sat up, expecting the ugly green of the hotel room in Broward County, but was instead met with Gabriel’s wide grin, perched on the foot of the bed, chewing a candy bar. “Morning, Sammy.” Sam slapped the alarm off and glared. “ _That_ isn’t funny, Gabriel.”

“Oh come on, that’s like our song, Sasquatch.” He hopped up and began to sing, out of tune, and Sam had to smile. He looked around, seeing Dean’s bright green eyes glaring out from under the covers. Cass was at the table, running his finger over a page of text from a book. Sam was surprised at his ability to ignore Gabriel.

            The tall hunter rose and stretched, tugging his sleep shirt off and scratching his chest. “I’m gonna shower, then breakfast?” He asked the barely visible Dean. The older man rolled his eyes up to stare at his little brother. “Is psycho coming with us?” Sam sighed. “Dean…” He chided softly.

He was pushed forward when Gabriel slammed into his back, wrapping his arms around his hips. “Why are you so affectionate?” Sam asked, touching Gabriel’s forearms. “Because I finally got to spend the night here, visible, in bed with you, after two months of sleeping with you. It’s fun to watch you sleep.”

“You watched me sleep?” Sam asked, turning and prying himself from Gabriel’s grip. He grabbed his bag, digging through to find clean clothes. “Well I don’t need to sleep, so it gave me something to do.”

“Since he refused to read the boring books.” Cass said from the table, but there was no real anger in his tone. “He perched on the bed like an owl once you let him go and stared at you. All night. I considered… What phrase do you boys use? Poking him with a stick… To make sure he wasn’t dead.” Sam shook his head, feeling some pride bubble in his belly at the thought of Gabriel watching over him. “My little angel.” He teased, smiling. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. “Every hunter needs one. I’m gonna take off.”

“What? Why not have breakfast with us?” Gabriel glanced at Dean, who by this point had sat up, but was still staring angrily at him. “Best if I don’t.” Sam scowled but nodded. “Okay… Come by tonight?”

“Of course.” He kissed Sam gently before disappearing. Sam sighed, feeling the emptiness of the room. He picked up his clean clothes and headed into the bathroom, ignoring Dean.

When he emerged, Dean was alone in the room, packing his bag. “We’re taking off. Bobby called us with a case.”

“A case? Now?”

“Sam, sitting around isn’t helping us at all.” Sam scowled, but said nothing else, packing his own bag. “Where’s Cass?”

“Went off to do something, no idea.”

“Are we gonna talk about this?”

“About what?” Dean glanced up at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “This! Whatever is wrong with you. About Gabriel, I’m guessing.” Dean sighed. “There’s nothing to talk about, Sam.”

“Yeah, there is. You’ve been glaring and storming around all morning. Barely speaking to me. So talk.” Dean heaved a sigh, looking over at Sam. “Fine. You wanna talk?” He threw his bag down, barely missing Sam’s foot. “What in God’s name has possessed you to sleep with _Gabriel?_ ”

“Dean, it’s not like that…”

“Then what’s it like, Sam? Huh? Cause I’m not understanding this. You see, you spent a year, a whole year, Sam, screwing a demon, drinking her _blood_ , turning into a perfect junkie, and now… Now, instead of sticking with your _brother_ , you choose to sleep with another monster who has— Shut up, I’m not done talking.” He said when Sam opened his mouth. “A monster who has killed people. Who has tried to kill us numerous times. Who _has_ killed me day after day for a hundred days. Who has given you herpes, turned you into a car, hit you in the nuts, and God knows what else when he trapped us in tv land. Who _lied_ to us about what he is just for kicks!” He was ticking off his fingers as he spoke. “So tell me, Sam, cause I can’t seem to get it. Maybe I’m missing something, but all I see is you in the arms of something we should kill. Again.” Sam’s jaw clenched and he looked down a moment, then shook his head, just barely. “You’re only seeing what you want to see, Dean.”

“Oh am I? Am I? Then tell me what I should be seeing.”

“All you see is your baby brother, turned into a monster, screwing a monster.”

“Sam—“

“Your turn to shut up, because I’m not done.” Dean’s eyes widened, surprised by Sam’s attitude. “I know what you see. I know you’re still ashamed of me, or scared of me, or whatever… So you see the bad before you let yourself see the good in _everything_ I do. Which is why you only see the evil that Gabriel has done. We’ve _all_ killed people, Dean. Sometimes we’ve killed _good_ people. Even Cass, your precious angel, has turned against us, Dean, and it could have gotten us killed, he’s not shiny white either. If you would _listen_ to Gabriel, or me you’d get it. He is on our side, Dean. He’s searching for a way to stop Lucifer. _Without_ either of us saying yes. He’s gone up against demons just to find a way, it nearly got him killed last week. He doesn’t like what he’s done. It’s just who he is. He’s been a Trickster for centuries. Playing pranks, and for us, in the long run, they’ve been harmless, haven’t they? He didn’t keep you dead, you don’t even _remember_ being dead. I don’t have herpes, he’s never broken a bone of mine, or yours, and in tv land, he gave me the tools to keep your ass safe. So what has he done wrong? There’s been times you and me have pranked each other, and our pranks get vicious, so what’s the difference? Honestly? He could have killed you last night Dean, or zapped you into another dimension, both you and Cass, but did he? Did he even fight back when you _shot_ him?” Sam sighed, setting his bag on the bed. “And the one thing you _should_ focus on, even a little, is that he makes me happy, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, Ruby made you happy too.”

“She kept me drugged, Dean. She was a dealer. If I’d been sober when I was with her, I’m sure I would have seen it after you came back, but I didn’t. No, I’m not using the demon blood as an excuse, but I am telling you the truth, Dean. Gabriel makes me happy without any tricks. Without any bullshit. I get that you don’t like it, but deal with it, because he’s not evil. He’s not a monster. He’s an angel, just like Cass. He’s on our side, so stop trying to sabotage him… And me.” He snagged the bags and pushed past Dean, heading out to the car.   
            “Sam.” Dean called, grabbing his bag. He checked to make sure the room was empty before following him. “Sam, come on!”

“We’ve gotta get going, Dean, you said it yourself.” Dean sighed, jogging to keep up with his long legged brother. He dropped the bags in the back and climbed into the Impala, looking over at Sam. “I get what you’re saying, Sam.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. Look, I don’t like it. But I can see you’re happier. I thought about it last night, and Cass is right. You have been better, in every way. Less grumpy, more efficient, better in general… If Gabriel is the cause of that, I can’t keep him away, because then I’d have a mopey, girly sobby brother to listen to, again.”

“You couldn’t keep him away if you tried.” Sam muttered, and Dean sighed. “Beside the point, Sam.” He sighed, starting the car. “I can’t stand his ugly mug… But if he makes you happy I’ll deal. But I swear if he hurts you… No amount of begging on your part will stop me from frying him up until he’s ash.” Sam locked gazes with his brother for a moment then nodded. “I get it.” Dean nodded after a moment, and began to drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, hurt!Sam (kind of). I wanted to take this story farther, but I kinda lost where it was going, and I hate stretching out stories when they really don't have an endpoint in mind.

            Sam slumped onto the bed in the hotel room, out of breath. He groaned, his side aching where the demon stabbed him. Dean leaned on the door, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, talk about grumpy bastards.” Sam laughed lightly, holding his bleeding side. “Wanna stitch me up here?” He said, sitting up. “Yeah, one sec…” Dean stood straight and grabbed their first aid kit. “Shirt off.” Sam pulled his shirt off with a grimace, holding it to his side. His phone chirped in his pocket and he dug it out, muttering under his breath. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Sammy-boy. You guys done with your job?”

“Yep. Yeah, we’re at the hotel.” He said, shouting in pain when Dean poured whiskey on the open wound. “What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, all joking gone from his voice. “Nothing, I’m fine.” Sam replied breathlessly. “No, you’re not.” He hung up and Sam scowled at the phone. “Couldn’t have waited until I was off the phone?”

“Wanna bleed to death?” Dean retorted.

The door opened and the older man jumped, grabbing his gun. He lowered it when he saw Cass and Gabriel in the doorway. “What happened?” Cass asked, entering quickly to look at the wounds on Dean’s face. “Nothing, nothing, we got jumped by some fluffy bunnies on our way home.” Dean snarked. Gabriel rushed up to Sam, pushing Dean’s hands away from his side. “Lie still.” He said firmly. He placed his hand over the wound, healing it immediately. Sam relaxed, smiling a little. “Thanks, Gabe.” He said, touching his hand. Gabriel grimaced. “You smell. What happened out there? I thought you guys were hunting a vampire nest.”

“We were. Demons decided to join the play date.”

“Did you get them all?” Dean nodded. “Yeah, all dead.” He answered, letting Cass heal the worst of his wounds. “You wanna shower?” Sam asked, and Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be quick.” He looked at Gabriel and sighed. “Thanks for healing him.” He said, his expression making it clear he didn’t want to. Gabriel smiled anyway. “My pleasure.” The hunter rose and squeezed Cass’ shoulder before heading into the bathroom.

            Gabriel took advantage of Dean being out of the room and climbed close to Sam, curling his small body around the larger man. Sam chuckled, moving his limbs to make Gabriel more comfortable. “Why didn’t you call one of us when you first got injured?” Gabriel asked, protectiveness seeping through his words and making Sam smile. “Because we had more crap to take care of. My needs don’t come first; Gabriel, Dean and I share the work on hunts. It’s how it’s always been.”

“Share the work? That’s why you got stabbed and he came away with a few bruises.” Sam sighed softly. “My wound woulda been a hell of a lot worse had he not pulled the demon off me.”

“What the hell anyway?” Gabriel asked suddenly, sitting up. “I thought the demons kept their mitts off you, with you being the vessel of Lucifer and all.” Sam shrugged. “Wish I knew.” His brows furrowed. “Wish you’d kept one alive.”

“Kind of the last thing we were thinking about, Gabe. A little more concerned with saving our skin.” Gabriel scoffed, shrugging, and Sam rolled his eyes patiently. “Well, while he showers I’m gonna get us food.”

“Stay.” Gabriel pouted, slinging his arms around Sam’s waist. He began to kiss over his neck and behind his ear, a spot that always made Sam melt for him. Sure enough, the large hunter leaned into the touch, his face relaxing, though his cheeks immediately reddened. Gabriel pulled away and smiled at Cass. “Why don’t you go keep Dean busy for about half an hour.”

“Gabriel.” Sam hissed, shaking his head. “Oh come on, Sammy, I know you’re sore from last night… You never got to finish.”

“Yeah, but my brother is in the next room.”

“And Cassie will keep him busy.” Gabriel shot back. “He’s still right there.” Sam said, his cheeks burning. “So? He’s screwed with you in the next bed.” Cass cleared his throat. “I’ll just go in there.” He said, rising and hurrying into the bathroom.

            Gabriel grinned at him. “See, so come on.” He straddled Sam’s hips and kissed down his neck. “I thought I stunk.” Sam mumbled, but put his hands on Gabriel’s back to hold him. “Eh, you just smell like human and demon, I can manage.” He bit down on Sam’s earlobe, pulling a whine from the bigger man. Sam struggled against Gabriel’s grip, but the angel only shoved him flat on the bed, sliding his hands over his bare chest. Sam smiled sheepishly. “I can’t believe you want to do this with Dean in the shower.” Gabriel shrugged. “Type of guy I am.” Sam sighed at him, but felt the smile on his face widening.

            The angel kissed his nose before his mouth, sliding his hands down to undo the belt on his dirty jeans. He sighed. “Too complicated…” He grumbled, snapping his fingers and rendering them both nude. Sam laughed a little, sliding up so his head were on the pillows. “You really abuse your powers.”

“Don’t hear you complaining.”

“Shut up and get over here.” Sam mumbled, pulling the angel over him.

 

            “Dean. Dean!” Cass called, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. “Don’t you want a longer shower?” He offered. Dean scowled. “What is wrong with you tonight?”

“I just… Um… Missed you. Come and have intercourse with me in the shower.” Dean chuckled. “You know it’s weird when you say that.” He tied the towel around his waist and opened the door, entering the main room of the hotel. He looked to Sam and shouted, covering his eyes. His baby brother was on his hands and knees, Gabriel thrusting into him forcefully. “Jesus Christ Dean, go away!” Sam shouted, too close to be embarrassed. Gabriel winked at him and increased his pace.

“Oh God!” Dean cried, backing into the bathroom and shuddering. He could still hear them! “Gross!”

“I tried to keep you in here…” Cass said in a weak defense. “Why are they screwing?!”

“Because you didn’t allow Sam to climax last night due to your anger with Gabriel, and my brother is quite aroused at the sight of your brother without a shirt on.” Dean’s expression grew more disgusted. “Do me a favor… Burn my eyes out.”

“Why would I do that? I rather enjoy the color of your eyes.”

“So I can make sure I never see that again!” Cass smiled a little, chuckling. “Well, perhaps next time I try to keep you in the room, you’ll listen to me.” From outside the door, Sam shouted, and Dean grimaced, shivering. “I’m going to puke.”

“I’m not sure why you’re reacting this way…”

“Because I just saw my baby brother, bent over, being touched by an angel! And I think I just heard him have an orgasm!” He pointed at the door. “So?”

“So?! Isn’t Gabriel your brother?”

“Yes, of course. My older brother.”

“And seeing him have sex doesn’t disgust you?”

“Not at all. It’s a natural act of intimacy between couples.” Dean stared at his angel blankly for a long moment. He heard the bedsprings squeak, then the soft murmur of talking. He opened the door a crack, but didn’t look out. “Are you two decent?” He barked to his brother. There was an audible snap. “Now we are.” Gabriel replied. Dean opened the door and walked out, grimacing at the bed. Gabriel was leaning on the headboard, munching on a chocolate bar in red silk boxers. Sam was lying next to him, head on his stomach in his own boxers, looking thoroughly sexed out. Gabriel stroked Sam’s long hair slowly, clearly putting him to sleep. The angel looked over at Dean, his expression defiant. Dean glared. “I swear, Gabriel… If you hurt my baby brother, I will fry you in holy oil.”

“And if you hurt mine I’ll make sure to throw you into an alternate universe with all your worst fears. Every day. And I won’t have the courtesy to make you forget.” Gabriel snapped back, and Dean scowled. “I’m not going to hurt Cass.”

“You’ve hurt everyone else you’ve ever had sex with, so excuse me for jumping to conclusions. It’s what you did with me, isn’t it?” Dean moved to go after Gabriel but Cass set a hand on his shoulder. “He’s correct, you did make assumptions based on his past… Let’s go to bed, Dean. You may feel better in the morning.” Dean sighed, but pulled on boxers, stretching out in the other bed.


End file.
